Solar energy has been considered as an energy source for many years. In this context, techniques for concentrating solar radiation have been extensively investigated. Since it is not necessary to form an image, non-imaging optics (which have a higher collection efficiency than imaging optics) can be employed. One conventional example of a non-imaging solar concentrator is known as the compound parabolic concentrator (CPC). The maximum concentration provided by the CPC is 1/sin2θ, where θ is the acceptance half angle of the larger aperture of the concentrator. It would be an advance in the art to provide larger concentration than provided by conventional approaches such as the CPC.